videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Terminator: Dawn of The Machines
"Prepare for the Final Battle!" - Tagline Terminator: Dawn of The Machines is the latest installment in the Ubisoft-Pixar Crossover Universe, and a new game in the Franchise's most popular Sub-Series, the Terminator Crossover (series). This new game is a Chronological sequel to War Of Heroes: Roads To Victory, taking place 2 years after the Destruction of The Villain Armada, and Players will step into the shoes of Kyle Reese and Clementine Everett as they must destroy the Remains of The Villain Armada before the evil Armadeus Ren can use the Armada to destroy Earth-135, while a looming threat even greater than any Villain before it threatens all of Humankind! The game is exclusive to the Xbox One and set for release in 2019. Cast * Bryant Prince as Kyle Reese * Melissa Hutchison as Clementine Everett * Nicholas Bode as Jackson 'Jacks' Pearce * Jack Riedy as James Pearce * Jason Clarke as John Connor * Billy Murray as Jonathan Price * Vince Zampella as Pvt. West * Arnold Schwarzenegger as Guardian T-800 * Emilia Clarke as Sarah Connor * Kevin McKidd as John 'Soap' MacTavish * Craig Fairbrass as Simon 'Ghost' Riley * Alexander Roycewicz as Pvt. Massey * James Karlson as Commander King * Keith Arem as Cpl. Barton * Adam Driver as Armadeus Ren * Matt Smith as Skynet Synopsis It has been 2 years since the War Against the Villain Armada ended in Victory for The Hero Coalition, and the Reality known as Earth-135 has been completely liberated from The Villain Armada since the deadly and cataclysmic War ended with the colossal Battle of Los Angeles in 2014. The year is now 2016, and Earth-135 has entered a state of Peace as the Hero Coalition takes the new form of Global Government on Earth and has destroyed most of what remains of the Villain Armada. However, the evil Villain Knight known as Armadeus Ren threatens Earth-135 with his New Armada, The Villain Armada, and now Kyle Reese and Clementine Everett must join Forces again to stop Ren. However, a new threat even greater than Armadeus' predecessor, Ozone, is on the horizon... And threatens the very Existence of Humankind! Plot Prologue: Ren in the LA Offensive The game starts from the Point of View for the Villain Armada during the Battle of Los Angeles, showing a Masked Soldier charging through a huge, intense Battlefield at night as explosions trigger all around and Bullets and Missiles fly everywhere, with some killing dozens of Armada Troops behind the Soldier, who rolls into cover and guns down several Coalition Soldiers in front of him using an ICR-1 Assault Rifle, and then launches a Grenade that kills several more. However, the Soldier sees Kyle Reese as he fires a BlackCell Missile and hits a Walker Tank behind the Soldier, which explodes and kills several Armada Troops, whose limbs blast everywhere in a torrent of blood that hits the Soldier, who yells in anguish and angrily starts gunning down more Coalition Soldiers.